


Sunflower Skies

by ThisisVenereVeritas



Category: One Piece
Genre: Comedy, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisisVenereVeritas/pseuds/ThisisVenereVeritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crocodile wasn't expecting much when he had entered Doflamingo's newly conquered country, but after a few drinks of something special, the two find themselves enjoying each others company far more than the usual. Contains mature content. Eventual DoflaCroc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Crocodile entered the great hall adorned with traditional Dressrosan tapestry. The mansion had been impressive; almost enough for the man to silently admit that Doflamingo had done well, but the inside left him with an all-new impression. Crocodile would take a step and glance over at the gigantic murals, imagining himself admiring them for a brief moment, were it not for the tears and graffiti that had been laid upon the artwork, no doubt a result of pirates moving in and conquering the land just a few months prior. Even the old, delicate woodwork and furniture that also decorated the castle had been tampered with, either taking the form of simple scratches, or something more extreme. The Shichibukai was almost positive that blood had been splashed all over several antiques, all of it left to dry and be ignored since the takeover.

A fast, hysterical chuckle echoed in the hall, causing the man to turn and face the figure that dare to assault his vision. At one of the many entrance stood Donquixote Doflamingo, his arms crossed as he leaned against the opening, his ever usual grin apparent, his feathery coat all fluffed up for the occasion. There was no need for them to greet each other. Instead, Crocodile brought his hand up to his mouth, pulling out his cigar and giving it a quick shake to let the ash fall from it.

The taller of the two brought himself to laughter. "How terribly rude of you," Doflamingo greeted, pulling himself away from the wall and approaching the silent, reptilian man. His steps were long but incredibly slow, almost predatory, Crocodile noticed, but that didn't stop him from giving the cigar another flick, letting the remaining ash fall to the floor.

"Anything I do would merely be an improvement," the older Shichibukai retorted. He raised his hook towards the many destroyed artifacts and continued, "Any garbage I'd bring along would only blend with the ones you've gone out of your way to create."

Doflamingo chuckled, shaking his head as he circled his estranged companion, a little wary of the golden hook that was raised, but nonetheless cocky and overconfident.

"Several hundred years of lies and you expect me to care about keeping the art together?" Doflamingo said aloud, reaching out and grabbed the man by the shoulder, his fingers digging deep into the expensive fur coat, trying to pull Crocodile closer to him without activating the logia's powers. Fortunately, Crocodile remained in his solid, stiff as his ever usual self, bringing his cigar back to his mouth as he continued to stare out at all the decorations that adorned the inside of the manor with his mild look of boredom. Unfortunately, he did not move under Doflamingo's command.

"Why am I here?" Crocodile asked. A long stream of smoke flew from his mouth, trailing over to the blond's upper chest and splashing into a wonderful, warm toxic mess.

"It's been such a long time," Doflamingo answered. He tried another tug, this time earning a small stumble from Crocodile, only to have the man glare at him for even attempting an early embrace, or whatever the blond had in mind. Doflamingo kept his grin, not faltering in the slightest. If anything, it made him all the more eager to get inside of the man.

"Getting to the New World takes a lot of time and effort," Crocodile stated. He finally looked to Doflamingo, letting his tired expression be exposed and adored, watching Doflamingo light up behind those ridiculously colored sunglasses. "I hope you have more than just sex on the mind."

The blond chuckled, his feather coat rustling underneath the vibrations. Somehow Crocodile couldn't help but be astonished as to how idiotic Doflamingo was appearing before him. "Fufufufu…I have something wonderful in store for us." Doflamingo covered half his face with his long fingers as he withheld himself from breaking out into hysterics. "I think you'll be quite pleased with what I've concocted."

Crocodile wanted nothing more than to lament over the possibility of wasting several days' worth of his time, just to hear Doflamingo squawk over winning a castle. After all, Crocodile had very similar goals in mind, and seeing how competitive Doflamingo could be, as well as the gigantic smiley that had greeted the sandman when he had entered the castle, Crocodile was beginning to suspect this was what he had been called for.

Nevertheless, Crocodile followed Doflamingo into the lesser halls, purposely leaving behind a trial of ash, just because. He wasn't bitter or anything, no Crocodile was sure of that. But he wasn't about to last that birdbrain have the last laugh.

"Did Baby 5 take your luggage?" Doflamingo asked, leading the way down a stone hallway. A few old, hand painted artwork was placed about the hall, but each one had been so terribly molested with smudges and tears.

"The maid?" Crocodile remarked. "Yes, she was incredibly polite…I'm surprised you raised one so well."

"I try," Doflamingo cooed, looking over his shoulder and smiling something nice and warm, almost alien compared to what Crocodile was used to. He exhaled deeply, hoping that the smoke would catch the blond. It didn't. They continued onward.

"Have you been offered anything since arriving?"

"No," Crocodile answered.

"No food, liquids of any kind?" Doflamingo asked with an overly curious tone. Once again Crocodile could detect a level of excitement from the young man that made him just a little nervous. A little nervous, but also very eager.

Yes, there were a few quirks to knowing someone who possessed an entire country. Dressrosa was quite the sight to behold, and now that Doflamingo had it under his control, Crocodile couldn't help but wonder what sort of things there would be in store for him during his stay. He had passed by several of the more populated streets and had seen what the small had to offer. He wasn't a fan of Doflamingo's romantic gestures or treats, not being a romantic himself, but there was something about all of this that made Crocodile look forward to the rest of the day, maybe even the other's following. As long as that man didn't make a show about it.

"Wonderful," Doflamingo said. "This will make things sooo much better."

Crocodile was feeling more eager than anything else now, not that he would dare to show such an emotion in front of the younger Shichibukai. His pride was kept ablaze as they made a few turns around the castle, Crocodile just a few steps away from Doflamingo, observing every ruined detail, until they exited, and Crocodile was welcomed once again by the bright sun.

"Welcome to the courtyard," Doflamingo said, hand expressed outward and towards the vast, colorful scenery. Crocodile readjusted his vision and could make out just about everything from the view. There were parts the city to one side, as well as a yellowy colored field in the center of it all. Crocodile remembered having heard about the field. He wasn't big on flowers, but from this distance it looked quite peaceful.

"So, as you know I have an entire country belonging to me now," Doflamingo said, walking over to a small table decorated high with sweets and things. Crocodile continued to stare out, not too distracted by the blond's offering. The fact that Doflamingo immediately brought up his conquest made it easier to not care.

"I'm going to be so very, very busy," the tall man went on, pulling himself a chair and resting on it. Crocodile looked over and stared grimly at Doflamingo. The man merely smiled back, grabbing his coat and tossing it across an empty chair. He gestured Crocodile over with his finger, curling it slow and playfully.

Crocodile sighed and carefully approached the intimate scene. "I guess that means I won't be seeing you," he muttered sarcastically, taking his seat but leaving his coat on. He placed his cigar on the holder of a very fine looking ashtray, balancing the thick cigar as best he could before turning his attention back to Doflamingo. Doflamingo grinned; resting his head on a hand while the other reached out and plucked a small cake from the topmost level of the tea set.

"Yes, unfortunately," Doflamingo said. "But then I thought to myself…how to make the most of our long term separation." Crocodile rolled his eyes. Doflamingo didn't notice.

Doflamingo took a bite of his treat before placing it on a small plate in front of him. He pointed at a colorful, decorative teapot, and then to Crocodile. "This," he said, "is what I want to make the most of today, and perhaps the next…your entire stay, if possible."

"I'm flattered," Crocodile said flatly, looking down at expensive Dressrosan tea set. It was a somewhat genuine statement. Although he preferred to remain serious about certain topic, he was rather pleased with everything Doflamingo had set up. It was a bit over the top, but it wasn't as obnoxious as most things he did.

He'd start with something to drink, seeing that everything that Doflamingo had set up appeared far too sweet for the man to enjoy. Maybe the hot beverage would be strong enough to compliment with what was being served, though Crocodile was doubtful. Just about dessert seemed covered in a thick layer of icing or fruit glaze. He let his hand hover over the teapot. Doflamingo lifted his head up, raising a brow and letting his relaxed demeanor break as Crocodile lifted it and carried it over to his cup.

"Eager, are we?" Doflamingo commented. Crocodile could hear the voice crack at the end. He wasn't too sure why, it was just tea after all, unless Doflamingo was actually attempting some sort of romantic scene. If he was, then it might very be working.

"I'm thirsty," Crocodile coolly replied. Doflamingo let a finger rest on the top of the teapot, stopping the lid from falling off as Crocodile poured himself a cup.

"Don't forget me," Doflamingo said. And Crocodile poured the blond a cup, long finger still pressed against the lid. It would have been easier for Doflamingo to pour himself a cup, but even Crocodile found himself getting into the mood and willing to play along.

Crocodile relaxed. He kept his coat on his shoulders, if only to keep himself from looking too relaxed in front of Doflamingo, analyzing the array of sweet desserts that covered the three levels of the high tea set, looking for something that wasn't too sugary looking. It was proving a challenge.

"Honey or sugar?"

"Neither," Crocodile replied, leaning back into the table as he stared at what looked like a small piece of carrot cake. That wasn't too bad.

"No, you'll definitely want something," Doflamingo commented, raising up a cup of honey in one hand, another cup filled with white and brown cubes in the other. "Trust me," the blond said, smiling nervously, "it's pretty strong tasting."

Crocodile watched the smile shake at the very ends, the cheeks burning at bit with some red. Perhaps a result of arousal, but certainly most of it was from nervousness. It wasn't like Doflamingo to try so hard. Crocodile couldn't help but pluck a cube of sugar, and with his bare hands, from the cup Doflamingo held. He let it drop into his cup and stirred it until it disappeared into the dark brew.

"I'm glad this is happening," Doflamingo said, picking out a few more cakes, cookies and tarts from the crowded tier. "It's been a long time since we did something like this."

Crocodile brought his cup of tea to his lips, much to Doflamingo's delight. He took his first sip, and Doflamingo was right about the tea. It was strong tasting, but not in the way Crocodile thought it would be. It was…strange. It looked black in appearance, but tasted like someone attempted to make a savory green tea with all the wrong roots. Crocodile would have said something about it, but after much deliberation, along with taking into consideration on what Doflamingo had just said, decided against it. The blond was trying very hard to create a romantic atmosphere, and while it certainly wasn't perfect, Crocodile was polite enough to appreciate what was given. Most of the time the younger Shichibukai would just barge in, unannounced, demanding affection and taking it whether Crocodile was in the mood to give or not. This was all very new. Crocodile wasn't about to get swept away in the romance, but he would let Doflamingo have his day, and complain about the taste later, when he would leave this island. He took another sip, larger than before, really it was more of a gulp (he was so desperate to finish his cup and not have to deal with the taste anymore), while Doflamingo lowered his tinted shade, looking both impressed and startled by Crocodile's choice.

"We're very thirsty," Doflamingo said. He picked up his cup and brought it to his face. "Dear me, I'm almost a little too nervous…"

"It's not a race. Its just tea," Crocodile replied, setting the cup down. His lips curled inward and he took a tart from the bottom level of the tier and brought it to his mouth. The sweet, syrupy taste certainly helped. When he looked over to the other side of the table Crocodile could see Doflamingo taking small sips of his drink. Something about his body movement let on to the older pirate that Doflamingo was out of his usual character.

He frowned, suspecting the taste was the problem. "It's not that bad," he said.

"Says you," Doflamingo muttered.

"Better luck next time, I suppose," Crocodile replied, taking another bite of his treat. He looked over at his cigar.

"I plan to get on the exact same level as you," he heard Doflamingo comment. Crocodile looked away from his fixation and over to Doflamingo. The man was still sipping the tea. Crocodile made no comment. He reached for his cigar, taking it back into his possession.

"You better finish that soon," Doflamingo said, pointing a finger at the cigar now resting in Crocodile's mouth.

"There's still quite a bit left to eat," Crocodile proclaimed. He raised his hook up, letting his elbow rest on his leg, and pointed the end towards Doflamingo and the cup of nasty tea. "And I told you this wasn't a race…"

"This is the last time I might be able to do this," Doflamingo said.

Crocodile frowned. "I doubt you'll be that busy," he said. He finished his treat and felt a sad rush expulse through his body when he realized he was getting thirsty all over again. He reached for the teapot, telling himself to aim for two cubes, maybe brown, this time to avoid the aftertaste. Doflamingo stared at him, his eyes wide enough for Crocodile to make out the round edges around the sunglasses.

"Don't let it get to you," Crocodile said. There was less tea in the pot for Crocodile to not worry about spillage. He removed the lid and poured himself just half the amount as before. Doflamingo immediately placed his cup down, shaking his head and laughing at Crocodile.

"You're amazing," Doflamingo said, laughing and rubbing the bottom of his face with a hand. His laughter seemed to echo in Crocodile's mind. Doflamingo continued. "Even after all these years, you never cease to amaze me, Croco."

Crocodile shook his head, taking in a deep breath from his cigar and exhaling heavy so that the entire setting was covered in a thin veil of smoke. He wondered if he had exhaled too much. He was feeling strangely lightheaded.

"Honestly," Crocodile said, raising a hand at Doflamingo, "we can make time for these sorts of things. You just need to learn to handle yourself better. I mean, this whole Dressrosa thing; it'll be difficult reestablishing a stable economy, earning the entire trust of your citizens, and ridding yourself of any potential traitors; but you're a pirate, and you'll figure things out." Doflamingo smiled at him, or was it something else? Crocodile blinked, readjusting his vision until the blur dissipated.

"Ok," he continued, "it might take a while, at most a year."

"Only a year?" Doflamingo asked. Crocodile could see the blond's face actually turn red with blush. "Shit," he watched Doflamingo actually cover his smile, "I didn't think you'd give me such a short limit." The blond grabbed his tea and took a long sip from it. He stopped and stared at the contents of the cup. "And everything else?" he said to Crocodile, "You're really serious about that?"

Crocodile shrugged. "I don't see why not?" he replied. "Its not that big of a deal." He rested his cigar back into the ashtray, taking up his cup and drinking the soothing tea. His throat thanked him, and this time the drink's taste had another level of sweetness to hide behind. When he brought his cup down he was welcomed with the sight of Doflamingo standing right before him, grinning widely.

"What?" he asked. Crocodile blinked, finding it difficult to focus on the grinning man's form.

Doflamingo chuckled. "And here I was worried that you'd complain about being too old for this," he said, letting a few fingers press against Crocodile's face. Crocodile's eyes went wide when he felt the sensation rush across his check, stagnating and then echoing across the rest of his body. It sprinkled into every nerve, surprising him and causing his vision to temporarily blur.

"W-what," Crocodile muttered. He brought a hand to cover his mouth, feeling his throat dry up once more. He shook his head, hearing Doflamingo chuckle right above him. It took a few more blinks for Crocodile to realize that something wasn't wrong with his vision. But the feelings that suddenly overcame him; that, he realized, was a result of something unnatural.

"I didn't mean it like that," Doflamingo said. He chuckled again, his voice stretching a bit, at least to Crocodile it was. "Oh, wow," the blond said, stumbling back. He grabbed the chair that held his coat, his chuckling returning, his voice going up a pitch. "You were right!" the blond broke into a mild, quick laughter. "I shouldn't have tried racing you!"

Crocodile stared tiredly at Doflamingo, more tired than usual. He was feeling incredibly peaceful, which was saying something considering he wanted nothing more than to break Doflamingo's stupid face in. Or, at least in theory. It was getting harder for Crocodile to really determine how he felt about the entire situation. He looked over to the cup, remembering that strange taste, and then remembering all the things he and Doflamingo had said to each other, how incredibly easy it was to misinterpret it all, and finally, the very way Doflamingo pointed to the cup, and then to him, mentioning making the "most of the day."

"Oh, fuck," he muttered.

"Oh, good," Doflamingo said. He was shaking, making his descent down to his knees as he held on to the chair with one hand, the other waving up and down to Crocodile, trying to catch the man's attention. "Hey, you're…you're definitely feeling it too, right?"

Crocodile lifted his head up and away from the table setting. He looked around at the changing world around him, his heartbeat becoming detectable as he found himself surround in and by a thing veil of light.

"Oh, great," he muttered in annoyance. "A hallucinogenic."

He was incredibly lightheaded, and every little thing around him seemed to be producing a sort of unknown gleam, lighting everything; the sky, the air that filled it, the bloody molecules that made it all up. If it wasn't glowing, it was sparkling or glimmering, and while it looked amazing Crocodile also found himself irritated by having entering this world of shimmering diamonds. He reached out for his cigar, his hand and fingers shaking so much he could hear the sharp clicks of his rings hitting each other. This world was disgustingly bright. He had to squint in order to properly make out the shape of the cigar and pick it up without accidentally burning himself.

"Be careful," Doflamingo warned.

Crocodile didn't think of it until he brought his cigar back into his lips and inhaled. He felt his throat burn easily against what would normally be considered delicate tasting fumes, and he coughed, just barely covering his mouth in front of Doflamingo. And then there was Doflamingo. Crocodile hoped he was staring at the man with absolute disgust for bringing him into this, but with the look on the taller man's face, the way he crawled over and rested his arms and head on Crocodile's lap, made it unlikely.

He watched Doflamingo rest on top of his lap, laughing and staring outwards into nothing, and then going quiet except for the occasional chuckles towards nothingness. Crocodile would listen to each burst of noise, reacting appropriately with the upmost surprise. And then, Doflamingo finally laughed, grabbing Crocodile's legs with his shaking hands and clinging to them in case he would break away and fall back.

"Crocodile," the man laughed loudly. His voice echoed in the courtyard and stained itself across Crocodile's mind. The man wanted to laugh too. He had to hold it all in. "Crocodile," Doflamingo said again, shaking the older man's trousers, "I'm really high right now…"

Crocodile blinked, feeling his body beginning to shake with too much energy. Doflamingo's body felt nice against his. And he was feeling a little hungry and thirsty all over again. His body continued with more shaking, releasing small amounts of energy until a strange calm overtook the man. Crocodile groaned, wishing he could react to this in a responsible manner, but a smile kept reappearing on his face every time he tried to respond to Doflamingo ridiculous comment. When this was all over, and he was sober enough to think straight, Crocodile was sure he would do something to the blond.

"Holy shit, your legs are turning into sand…"

He looked down and stared at Doflamingo's hands filled with pouring piles of sand. Crocodile's mouth opened, and he dropped his cigar and let it roll to the floor as he reached out and grabbed a small handful of his own sand, looking dumfounded and forgetting what he had previously been so bothered by. Doflamingo laughed, pointing at the stream that fell from Crocodile's hands, pouring back on to his half-destroyed legs, and bits and pieces reemerging while others continued to spray about or hang in the air.

"Fuck," Crocodile said again, staring at the cigar that had moved a few feet away. He thought about what he said, and without a warning, burst into maniacal laughter, right along with Doflamingo.

He was really high right now.


	2. Chapter 2

It was important to not look directly into the sunlight, but the sight of glimmering intense ball of light, with shards sprinkling and raining down into the blue sky, reaching out and twisting with brilliant waves, was incredibly memorizing. Crocodile would not admit this, not out loud with the damn birdbrain laughing at whatever small thing he did, so instead he reassessed his situation once more, calmly trying to make the most of his time, seeing that for the next four to six hours he would be absolutely _carefree_.

He continued to lie on his back. Crocodile listened to Doflamingo mutter some nonsense to himself, feeling his face ache with the want to laugh as he watched the tall man pass by, holding and petting the older man's coat, struggling to remain balanced as he made his way back to the tables to place the neglected clothing on top of a chair. The sound of something falling and landing on its side, quite possibly the chair that was supposed to bear the weight of two extravagant coats, made it impossible for Crocodile to breath. He smacked his own face, covering his mouth as he kept himself from giving in to those juvenile needs. None of this was _really_ funny, he told himself over and over. He had to spread this fingers out in order to hide the smirk. 

He turned his head, staring at the small bits of gravel that rested on top of the smooth terrace floor. The tiny bits of earth shivered at him as thought they were breathing, almost frightened of his presence. Crocodile watched their quick, rapid breaths, and felt inspired to do the same. He exhaled, feeling his lungs squeeze and retract, his blood rushing through his veins and arteries, and that delicate feeling of his nerves being tickled for simply existing.

"Croc?" Crocodile remained on his back, his head turned away from the source of the sound. A shadow covered him. Crocodile thought about moving, turning his head back up to see Doflamingo staring stupidly at him, and probably making a remark about their inability to act normal."C-Croco?" He refused.

"Look what you've done," Crocodile muttered. His eyelids fluttered. He made sure not to keep them closed for too long. The imagination was a wild, unpredictable thing and Crocodile had not been under the influence of such powerful drugs in a long time. He was feeling a little irritated by all of this. His entire body shivered in delight, but he made sure to keep his mind locked on the long-term goal of kicking Doflamingo's ass when this was over.

He watched a large hand slide into his view. Pushing away all the dust and gravel out of the way, Crocodile watched Doflamingo's head lower, stopping just inches above his, but low enough for the two of them to make eye contact.

Doflamingo chuckled. "Why? What did I do this time to earn your disgust?" Crocodile frowned, his eyes on the crooked sunglasses that were beginning to fall of the larger man's nose. And then Doflamingo began to swing. He lifted his head up, and Crocodile's tired eyes couldn't held but follow and admire the blond's newly obtain flexibility, rolling away from him and closer to the flower gardens that surrounded the terrace. But when Doflamingo broke out into laughter, Crocodile frowned.

"You never said a goddamn thing!" he growled. He lifted himself up. It was a mistake. Blood and a flood of endorphins rushed across his temple and Crocodile's vision began to blur. His entire body went weak, and somewhere down the line an unknown message was sent across his nervous system, and though it felt pretty good for a brief second (there was no hiding that stupid smile), Crocodile could already tell he would pass out if he tried to bring himself into a standing position, and, as if on cue, his body reflexively reacted.

Doflamingo stopped playing with a few blades of grass, looking over and spotting his distressed lover's legs falling apart. Not nearly as high as Crocodile, he was able to rush over and grab the man without completely tripping off his mind. By the time physical contact was made Doflamingo could feel a rush of energy and static running across his mind, every little hair on his body raising upwards as he snorted and held in more laughter, trying to take this problem seriously. It was difficult. It wasn't like Crocodile to struggle so much. It wasn't often to see _any_ logia struggle this much.

"Water," he managed to say. He helped bring Crocodile back down on to the smooth tiled floor. He sat himself down right next to the dazed man, looked around and could see small, messy clouds of sand form in the air; moving around in a strange unorganized manner. "We need water…we'll never make it to the bedroom at this rate."

Crocodile cupped his face with his hand, his hook getting pretty damn close until he remembered the prosthetic's sharp end. He exhaled heavily through his nose, desperately trying to accept the fact that he had almost sliced his own face off. Instead he rested against Doflamingo's back. "Fuck," he groaned.

"I don't know why you drank soooo much," Doflamingo complained, reaching around and petting Crocodile's now-disheveled hair. "Trying to show off, ugh! How unlike you."

Crocodile's eyes snapped open. "I was not showing off!" His raised his hook up again, hoping to get the blond and maybe some flesh, but didn't. He blinked several more times, reminding himself that the swirls and shapes bursting around him were not real, and his back burning nice and hot as it pressed against Doflamingo's.

"You never said a damn thing about there being drugs…"

Doflamingo looked over his shoulder, not the least bit surprised to see Crocodile slipping down. The sand was recollecting only because Crocodile was distracted enough for his body to no longer perceive a confused threat. Doflamingo could not bring himself to care, not with this wonderful new piece of information. 

The blond chuckled. "Seriously?" he asked. He snickered and patted Crocodile on the head again, letting his sensitive fingers get tangled under a few long strands. And then he chuckled again, letting his face burn as the past several minutes played out in his head, his mind reinterpreting the conversation when he realized that Crocodile had not been showing off, but instead had no idea that he had drank half a pot full of ground up hallucinogenics.

"Holy fuck," Doflamingo laughed out. He turned himself around and grabbed the shorter man, snorting into Crocodile's expensive clothing and holding on tight as he felt Crocodile try to free himself from his playful grasp. "You. Fucking. Idiot!" Doflamingo joked into Crocodile's back. "You seriously had no idea? Really? I freaking hinted it!"

"You pointed at a teapot!" Crocodile growled. He shook himself once more, but Doflamingo wouldn't stop, and Crocodile was feeling exasperated from moving so much, plus the laughing was starting to get to him and the more he thought about it the more he was starting to see how stupid this all was. So he went limp in Doflamingo's arms, letting the blond sluggishly shake him with his sudden movement, feeling his face blush from embarrassment and a perceived overload of physical affection.

"I probably should have been more direct," Doflamingo cooed into the man's ear, still breaking into a snort with every other word. "I'm not going to lie, I might have relied a bit on word manipulation on my part. This is fun though…and I know you possibly cannot stay angry at me for long, not with your ruined attention span."

Crocodile looked up and sneered at Doflamingo.

"Don't let the anger get to you," Doflamingo replied. He rested his head on top of Crocodile's and let his breathing get louder as he stared upwards. "What's happened has happened," he muttered. Crocodile could feel the man's shaking arms began to rub against his body. He was mesmerized by the sensation, the way it remained an actual sensation several seconds past, the way his entire body couldn't seem to let it go, even after other parts of Doflamingo were also beginning to tremble in ecstasy.

"Just go with it," Doflamingo said. Crocodile could feel the smile. He couldn't see it, not with Doflamingo resting on top of him like this, but goddamn he could feel that idiotic grin burning against him. "Go with it and revel in it until we can find ourselves a cup of water…"

Crocodile could feel himself beginning to sink. Doflamingo was holding on to him, and yet somehow Crocodile was sure of himself that the ground underneath was giving away, and that he was slowly falling into it. He lowered his head, staring down at the ground, letting Doflamingo pull some strands of his hair back behind his ear. "What on earth were you thinking?" he asked, staring widely at the ground. Because it was liquid. The ground was liquid. 

"What do you see?" Doflamingo asked, looking over Crocodile's shoulder. He placed a hand on the man's forehead, feeling how warm the older man was as he stared out. "How out of it are you?" he asked into Crocodile's reddened ear.

Crocodile didn't respond. He continued to nervously look around the terrace, completely absorbed and astonished that he was even afloat. Doflamingo pressed his large hand against the man's chest, feeling a rapid heartbeat underneath the layers, and then pressed his self against Crocodile, making sure to hold on in case things got a little out of hand.

Doflamingo continued to speak calmly to his over-excitedly lover. "Close your eyes," he muttered, letting his other hand rest on top of the man's knee, rubbing up and down the leg, trying to keep Crocodile's mind nice and stimulated as he wondered about the liquid in the teapot.

Crocodile looked back up at Doflamingo, staring at him as if he were insane. Doflamingo stared right back, impressed by the man's pupils, smiling down, as he was sure that he could pour the tea remains all over Crocodile without worrying whether or not it would affect him. He stared at those pretty eyes, getting sucked in, the rational part of his brain dead, and the other parts becoming aroused by the fact that he had Crocodile right where he wanted him, pressed nice and close against his hot body, their nervous systems slaves to the influence of the drugs soaking their veins. The younger Shichibukai knew any touch he made against Crocodile could only result in his favor. Crocodile literally would not say _'no.'_

His lower half began to heat with need. Doflamingo ignored his body's new hungry desires and kept his limited focus on Crocodile's current state. "Close your eyes," he said. His hand continued to rub the leg, moving up and down, and nice and slow, enjoying the electric sensation that ran from his fingertips up to his spine.

Crocodile blinked. "Are you fucking insane?" he finally asked. He tried to lift up his left arm. It was too heavy. Doflamingo's hand slid inward, causing him to jump. It wasn't unwelcoming. He liked it a lot. His mind simply couldn't handle the sudden change. That hand was so close, fingers gripping the inner thigh possessively. Crocodile was very aware of each one and the way each fingertip seemed to dig through the fabric, somehow reaching and molesting his overly sensitive skin. 

"Yes, now close your eyes," Doflamingo ordered, removing the hand from Crocodile's chest and covering the top half of the man's face, shrouding the eyes and saving him from dangerous hallucinations. "You think up the naughty things," Doflamingo laughed into Crocodile's ear. He watched Crocodile's right hand rise up. He pressed his lips against the man's neck. The hand went back down.

"If you concentrate hard enough we can get to bedroom in one piece," Doflamingo hummed into Crocodile's neck, taking delight in the fidgeted response. He let his lips rest against the hot flesh, feeling the rapid beating of blood flowing right underneath. It made his lips burn. His body ached for more. He let his hand slide into Crocodile's inner thigh, not the least bit worried about the hook, or the attitude, or anything really.

Doflamingo rubbed against Crocodile who, at this point, was allowing just about any kind of contact, no matter how inappropriate, being made against him. Doflamingo relished in the very loud moans that would escape from Crocodile's lips every time his hand slid further down, pressing hard against the developing erection, rubbing the fabric rough so that his lover couldn't get any relief. He was sure the sounds would be enough to do him in. Doflamingo removed his hand from Crocodile's heated face, instead grabbing the man with greedy intent, feeling his own body tickle and hurt for some kind of friction, all while his mind and everything around him began to slowly spin, giving him a strange feeling as though he were getting pulled out of orbit.

_Oh shit_. He stopped and held on tight to Crocodile. He blinked a few times, staring into the man's messy hair, breathing hard, loud, trying to avoid whatever strange hallucination his aroused mind was trying to set him up with. Doflamingo heard Crocodile lightly groan, moving his head away from the sudden burst of light. His mouth opened. He could taste the pheromones in the air. He could feel it scraping against the back of his mind; constantly reminding him that Crocodile was still in a rather solid form.

Doflamingo's legs spread as far as they could without discomfort, letting Crocodile's lower back press against his aching, confined cock, any movement from either resulting in minimal satisfaction. Doflamingo looked around, watching light swirl around, distracting him from his intended goal, with their prancing ways and sparkled tails. Fuck, he was high! Doflamingo breathed in deeply again, tasting some of Crocodile's scent, letting it linger before the back of his mind began to hum with a low, soothing voice.

"Jeez," he muttered, staring at one of the small, fluttering balls of light. The hand that rubbed against Crocodile began to cease as he watched the collection of light continue to move around him. He heard a soft, disappointed whine exit from Crocodile. He heard their breathing. The light continued to move and collect, rising up higher into the sky, burning his pupils even under the protection of his shades, going up higher and higher, the hum in the back of his mind becoming softer as the light was swallowed by the sun, fading into a murmur, and then absolutely nothing.

It was so beautiful a tear ran down his face. "What the hell?" he asked himself, wiping his cheek before the tear could get too far.

"What?" Crocodile asked. Doflamingo sniffed, testing the change in emotions until he could settle down. He felt Crocodile sink down. Doflamingo pulled him back up, feeling that jolt of pleasure run up his body when Crocodile was pulled nice and close.

"I think I just saw something," Doflamingo replied, staring up into the sky.

"What was it?" Crocodile tiredly asked. He brought a hand to his own face, rubbing his eyes. He had not seen a thing, only felt every little movement Doflamingo had done and the way each every action had affected him. His body stung so good, and he would have forgiven the man for having caused all of this, were it not for the sudden cessation of all the attention he had been receiving. At best, one could argue he was something along the line of irritated. Irritated, and quite obviously horny.

"I don't know," Doflamingo answered. "I think its over now…the music ended."

Hearing the part about the music caused Crocodile to raise his head back up, staring cautiously at Doflamingo. His shaky lips began to part. "What music?" he muttered, still making a face at the taller, dazed looking blond.

Doflamingo looked down, moving his head a little to fast. The sunglasses fell, lightly bouncing off of Crocodile's chest before landing and dangling off of his leg. It took a few seconds for both of them to register what had just happened. They both stared at each other, mouths open, Crocodile noticing how out of it the younger man appeared, especially without his sunglasses. Smiles grew on their faces.

Crocodile snorted, covering his face with the right hand. "You look ridiculous."

"You're one to talk," Doflamingo replied, his cheek turning red as he barely held in the urge to point and laugh.

"You're talking about music," Crocodile said. Doflamingo could see the ends of the smile behind the decorated hand. He grinned at Crocodile. Crocodile leered back, the smile fading just a bit, his body still very warm and inviting. He lowered his head, staring out into the decorated terrace, looking over beyond, his eyes locked on the small collection of flowing yellow flowers in the distance.

"You're really high," Crocodile replied. He sighed through his small grin, shaking his head. "I cannot believe you thought this was a good idea." He felt Doflamingo hold on to him, arms wrapped comfortably around his chest.

And then Doflamingo broke into laughter. "I've never seen you smile so much in under an hour."

Crocodile pouted. "An hour?" Had it really been less than an hour since they've started? He continued to stare out into the distance, the yellow flowery field blurring with the green. Doflamingo's hands fell down and grabbed at the belt, undoing it from the buckle, tugging it from one side, hoping to get to the buttons and zipper without Crocodile noticing too much. He did, but didn't really care. If anything, his one-track mind grew very excited.

"An hour, _at most_ ," Doflamingo cackled to the older man.

The sunflowers stretched across the fields, their pollen racing upwards into the sky, mixing with the country's already aromatic air. Crocodile rested his head against Doflamingo's chest, his eyes on the rainbowed sky, the smell and essence of flowers running deep into his mind, the perfumes and pleasure reaching down in-between his legs, where Doflamingo's hands took hold and began to play with his erection. Crocodile listened to the rapid heart beat of the larger man, mind sinking as the seeds took root and began to grow and blossom in the sky, while Doflamingo began to hum out an unfamiliar song.

Crocodile panted, feeling fingers tickle and tease him, the sensation quickly becoming overwhelming as each and every memory of the touch soaked his nerves worse than water, leaving him feeling absolutely helpless. "Just…an hour?"

A blurry shadow covered his view. Crocodile watched it grin, lowering down and radiating intense heat, its brilliant smile just above his own. " _At most_."

Baby 5 walked out, expecting only the mess of a neglected tea party, but froze when she came upon the two men, Doflamingo practically consuming a dazed Crocodile, and sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Crocodile washed himself with a warm wet towel, letting it rest and soak against his pale face as he listened to Doflamingo talk to the young ivy-haired woman who had escorted them back into the castle and into Doflamingo's newly acquired room. His eyes closed as lukewarm cloth pressed against his cheeks, and a feeling of absolute pleasure surfaced all across his face, so calming that he might have forgotten why he was even in the washroom to begin with.

Doflamingo kissed Monet goodbye, his heart actually aching when she blushed and waved a hand at him, telling him for the umpteenth time that she would make sure to bring all that he had requested just prior to their parting. It hurt him a bit to see her leave. Doflamingo understood that his sudden neediness for attention was only temporary, but that didn't make it any less real. He watched her disappear into the long hallways before rubbing his nose, stopping and reminding himself not to fall prey to sadness, and then walked into his extravagant room, slamming the doors shut behind him.

Of course he had picked out the room with the best view. Size didn't matter so much, nor position of room, or even title (Lao G acquired old man Riku's room). Doflamingo's new dwellings had a wonderful view of the garden, the side that held so many of the country's tropical flora, resulting in a bedside view that was filled with colorful and rich fragrance. Nothing less for the country's new king, Doflamingo had thought with a smirk.

Right now he was smirking, but this time it was over the current scenario. He could hear his own heart beating against his ribs, beckoning for the extreme sensations that one could only experience when under such heavy influences. It wasn't the first time Doflamingo had drugged sex. He knew exactly what he was getting into, and with _whom_.

Doflamingo passed by the table that held two very distinct coats, the pink feathery one looking a little dirty from being left on the ground for so long. "Croco?" Doflamingo called out, knowing full well where the older man was hiding. He spotted a small, light piece of fabric resting by the dark coat. He picked it up and stared at the tossed ascot, his face beginning to turn red with blush. His hand rested on the side of his face, starting up the cheek before wrapping around the sunglasses, removing them once more and placed delicately on the corner of the table, along with Crocodile's discarded clothing. He blinked, raising his head and staring out to see the array of colors from the amazing view, a smile replacing the smirk as he was instantaneously moved by it all.

" _Croh-Coh-Di-yahl_ ," Doflamingo sang out. The table felt nice and cool against the palm of his hand. Doflamingo continued to stand where he was, soaking in the new sensation, letting it distract him from sounds of water running in the washroom. It seemed just about anything now felt pretty damn good to touch. He wondered if Crocodile was feeling the same. No, he certainly was, if not on a much, much higher scale. Doflamingo chuckled just thinking about the one cup he had struggled to get through, versus Crocodile's two.

The tall Shichibukai tore himself away from the table, his mind now focused entirely on Crocodile's being, soaking itself with water, partly to make the act of moving about more bearable, the other to quite possibly bring him down to a more tolerable level. Doflamingo couldn't begin to imagine how difficult it must have been to trek the castle when every other step resulted in something breaking down. How humiliating it would have been for the older man, if it were any other situation. Doflamingo had made so much fun of it that Crocodile couldn't help but not be upset, not with his brain drenched in endorphins. At worst it was an annoyance, at best it gave a reason for Doflamingo to continue touching and feeling up Crocodile, given that the stimulation was distracting enough for the body to focus on, rather than turning itself into sand.

Doflamingo approached the entrance to the washroom, his eyes locked on the tall figure that held on to the edge of the sink, staring tiredly at his own reflection. His eyes locked on the hook and the way it rhythmically swung. Doflamingo took smaller steps as he made his way inside, watching each unusual body movement take place in front of him, letting him know just how at ease Crocodile currently was. The chest was slowly expanding and contracting, the body shaking, but not quite enough to cause worry.

He stared into the reflection, noticing right away that Crocodile's eyes were on nothing. Those golden eyes were staring out into space, catching the movement of invisible forces, of hallucinations that Doflamingo wasn't lucky enough to detect. But in that reflection Doflamingo could see the moist skin, naked neck and a glimpse of collarbone, the droplets collecting at the ends of a few strands of hair that had gone undone when a wet towel had gone through. Those parted, pale lips had a small collection of wetness that caused Doflamingo to frown, his eyes filling up with desperation and hunger as he waited for Crocodile to come back to reality, just so he could snatch him right back up.

"Crocodile," Doflamingo called. He watched Crocodile eyes light up for a moment, turning in the direction of the man, going dull once they made contact.

"You with me?" the blond asked. He saw broad shoulders suddenly jerk upwards, a quick noise, as though Crocodile had suddenly awoken from his dream-like state. Doflamingo waited until Crocodile blinked, nodding his head before releasing his hand from the sink. Doflamingo walked over and grabbed the towel resting at the base, squeezing leftover water from it and resting his other hand on the man's shoulder.

"Maybe I should have said something about that tea," he muttered, lifting Crocodile's face up and removing all those seductive droplets from the man's face and neck.

"You think?" Crocodile remarked. He swatted Doflamingo's hand away, insistent that he had better control than what he let on. Of course, it had been years since Crocodile allowed himself to take pleasure in such juvenile activities, and right now he just finished staring at a reflection that had carried the entire galaxy in it. He wasn't even sure where half these images were coming from, what part of his mind was allowing these colorful depictions of reality take hold and control him.

"How are we doing?" Doflamingo asked, grinning widely at the man. He tossed the towel into the hamper, walked over to a small cabinet opened it while Crocodile sighed, exiting the washroom, feeling a floating sensation take hold as he stumbled his way over to the bed.

Crocodile answered, "Fine." He didn't mind the floating. Crocodile sat himself on the edge of the bed, arms crossed as his eyes lidded, his head lowering as he felt his mind, then body, being taken from the bed. This was something he could recall. He remembered what it was like to feel gravity being mentally taken away, resulting in him feeling like he was afloat, his body spinning and drifting without anything really taking place. Crocodile's hand found itself covering his face, his fingers rubbing against his eyelids, an open mouth spreading across the face as a strange, wonderful feeling took over his mind.

Doflamingo had been holding a small container of coconut oil when he heard a soft thud, causing him to dart out and exhale with great relief when he saw Crocodile on the bed, and not on the floor. Of course, he was once again feeling irritated when he saw the breathing, loud and this time more rapid, along with the smile on the man's covered face. Doflamingo held on to the bottle, waiting for the right moment to bring Crocodile out of his trip. There was little fun having drugged sex when the receiver was out in lala-land. Doflamingo preferred to have his partners be at least semi-aware of what was going on _around_ and _in_ them.

The blond dropped to his knees, placing the container to the side as he decided to carefully begin undoing Crocodile's belt. He would be kind enough to let Crocodile have another minute of fun, but in the meantime Doflamingo wasn't about to just stand and wait around. And how delightfully surprised Crocodile would be once he came to and saw that he was already undressed and prepped up! Doflamingo smiled, not finding any fault with this plan.

The belt was easily undone, and the button and zipper quickly followed. It was so much easier when you could see what you were doing. Doflamingo had to continuously stop and look around, but it was still so much easier to undress Crocodile now than it had been outside. His fingers latched around the seam of the pants, stopping only to listen and wait for Crocodile's breathing to slow down a bit more, for those already taunting noises that left those lips to settle. He could feel his own breathing betray him. Doflamingo pressed his head against the man's lower stomach, his fingers curling inward, slowly dragging the pants down as Crocodile broke into an uncontrolled, yet mild laughter. Doflamingo heard it and grinned, fighting back his own personal urge, continuing to yank away at the trousers, pulling them past the hips before snorting into Crocodile's shirt.

"Goddamnit," he hissed, shaking his head against the nice clothing. His face was beginning to ache. "Stop laughing!"

Crocodile's eyelids fluttered against the hand. He stared into darkness for a brief second. He lifted his hand up, watching blurred surrounding and swirling lights, taking in the heavy tropical scent of flowers and gathering moisture. There were fingers clinging to his hips, and they were tickling him quite horribly. He wasn't spinning out of control anymore, but still somehow floating. Doflamingo was clinging to him like a child, his back pressed against the bed covers, and though Crocodile could feel the collecting heat against both sides, somehow he felt as though he was a breeze away from being lifted off.

His hand reached out for the ceiling, trying to grab whatever it was that moved across the decorated mural top. Forget the art; he was too distracted by the shapes, the colors, and the painfully good burn that was erupting from his lower region. Finally, after a groan, he replied back to Doflamingo, "tired."

"Don't you dare fall asleep," he heard Doflamingo threaten into his shirt. The vibrations felt wonderful. "Lift yourself up…"

Crocodile felt another tug. It was then he became aware of the cool air against bare flesh. The smile faded a bit. Another tug and Crocodile finally obeyed the command, just long enough for Doflamingo to pull his bottoms far enough to expose Crocodile's manhood.

It was not a welcoming sensation, and Doflamingo could tell right away from the look on Crocodile's face that he would have rather keep the layer of clothing on, for comforts sake. Doflamingo sighed, knowing he had no choice but to make things worse by standing up, taking away more warmth from that greedy, reptilian man. He pulled himself away from the tasty scene, spotting Crocodile's penis at half-mass, the back of his mind screaming for him to just grab and play with it. He stood up, hand on the man's thigh, petting it gently as he beckoned for Crocodile to kick his shoes off, to get the rest of those pesky clothes off, while the other hand grabbed the bottom of the man's shirt, pulling it up only about halfway before remembering about the buttons, watching the man naturally, almost instinctively arch his back, making the act a bit easier.

Doflamingo stared down at a pale stomach, starting with the navel, the way the skin around it heaved up and down, the pain between his legs growing more as his gaze traveled down a trail of dark hair, back to aroused genitals, and then suddenly all the way up to Crocodile's reddened face. Golden eyes that couldn't concentrate on a object for more than a few seconds temporarily locked on to his blue, and before breaking contact Doflamingo saw a hand reach out to him, decorated fingers stretched out, not quite reaching, much in the same matter as a feline looking for attention, and a thin, hungry grin accompanying it. Somewhere inside of Doflamingo, all patience ceased to be. There was no way they were going to get all their clothes off.

He forced Crocodile down on the bed with the weight of his body, face to face, Crocodile's open mouth falling victim to Doflamingo's teeth and tongue while his hands undid the few buttons that kept his pants on. Crocodile kicked and struggled with his pants, managing to get it all off before that need to curl his toes in became too strong to ignore. That floating sensation was long gone, replaced by hot lava and a strange new emptiness that desperately needed to be filled. Arms wrapped themselves around blond, allowing the rest of him to get ravished without complaint. In the back of his mind a voice warned him that this was too easy, he was being too easy. He needed to push back and make Doflamingo work for some of this attention, right? The brain scrambled up a series of different response, each one making less sense than the one before, and Doflamingo continued to molest Crocodile's mouth with his tongue, the hands that he could feel moving around, freeing that eager cock, grabbing his legs and spreading them wide…

Doflamingo stopped, moving himself off of Crocodile and reaching down for that container of oil, expecting a sudden onslaught of complaints from the man underneath, but instead made out a bit of nonsensical muttering. The arms let go and Doflamingo could make out Crocodile covering his face, perhaps out of realization and sudden embarrassment. Doflamingo quickly opened the bottle, reached in and grabbed a decent amount of white matter, distracted only for a few seconds as he watched it go soft and melt in his hands, the aroma strong and sweet.

"Keep your legs spread," Doflamingo said, hands cupping together as solid turned liquid in his hot palms. Crocodile said nothing. He removed his hand from his face, if only to stop him from getting too dizzy, letting the energy produced from the passion reach him, and soak in, letting him become more aware of what was going on. He could still see the light, perhaps more now that he was turned on. Everything was covered in glittery delight.

He made a face when he felt Doflamingo rub against his leg. Crocodile groaned, sobering up just enough to take his time lifting his dangling legs from the edge of the bed, spreading them and doing his best to hide his face when he did, letting Doflamingo prep him with the sweet oil. Crocodile's arm found it's way over his mouth when he felt wet and warm liquid rub against his entrance. It was hard not to react. It felt smooth and slippery. It felt good. It excited him knowing what would follow, and it wasn't like he could easily distract himself with other thoughts. The entire palm pressed itself against Crocodile's rear; Doflamingo not really thinking about the mess; he just wanted to get as much oil on and inside of Crocodile as fast as he could. One hand rested on a cheek, slipping until he had a firm hold of it, while fingers rubbed against and playfully pressed against the small entrance, the oil slippery enough for Doflamingo to easy intrude without much force. He stood, so close to Crocodile, his erection aching while his eyes kept glued to his hands, massaging the man's balls with the oil, listening to Crocodile's muffled reaction, letting the oil spread and drip all over, his fingers following it down back to that small hole.

Finally, he had had enough. His other hand let go of Crocodile's buttocks and placed itself over his own manhood to quickly lubricating it. Crocodile's legs dropped back down to the edge of the bed. Doflamingo could feel the man eyeing him, eager to see what would happen next. Doflamingo wondered if he could remain standing while fucking Crocodile. It was so easy to get lightheaded, screwing while high, but the view would be absolutely fantastic. Doflamingo grinned. He simply couldn't help himself.

Crocodile looked over to the side. He stared out of the window, feeling strangely at ease despite two hands roughly grabbing him and pulling him closer off the edge of the bed. His vision went in and out as he spotted a plethora of different flowers, all so colorful and vibrant, almost causing him to choke a few breaths. A hand shook his shoulder and he could hear a calm voice begging him to _please, please stay with me for just a few minutes_. He looked up and stared at Doflamingo, at light pink smiling lips.

"Now I know," Doflamingo said, smiling and hoisting up Crocodile's legs, "just how many cups I need I order to fulfill our rape fantasies…"

"Take advantage while you can," Crocodile managed to sarcastically reply. It wouldn't have surprised him to discover that he hadn't said any of it, and everything right now was just a figment of his wild imagination. But he saw Doflamingo break into frenzied laughter, and although Crocodile quickly followed, he did hear Doflamingo comment back on his wonderful, familiar attitude, which was incredibly comforting to hear. Crocodile was sure he was losing it.

"Ready?"

Everything was blurry except for that stupid man and his smile. Crocodile wished he could look away, but he couldn't and he didn't. Maybe it was that part of him that was had some reason, and it wanted nothing more than to remind Doflamingo who was in control here. But as this thought entered his mind, Crocodile was welcomed with Doflamingo pushing and sliding his way in, the coconut oil doing its job, and so well too, not that it stopped Crocodile from reacting. He felt Doflamingo sink all the way in, stopping only when there was nothing left to give, his moans adding to that incredibly filling sensation that was overtaking Crocodile's sense.

There was no other way to describe it other than it being so overwhelming, but at the same time both men could make out every microsecond of it; from each drop of sweat rolling across their shivering flesh, down to a single body hair rising up from the surprise wet smack of skin on skin.

Crocodile reacted first, groaning and grabbing the covers, the hook aimed just right so it wouldn't tear the covers, his entire body shaking from the penetration. It really didn't hurt. The pain was almost invisible compared to everything else. Doflamingo was next; looking down, eyes wide from the spectacle taking place underneath. His cock twitched and melted as it was surrounded by Crocodile's hot spasms, and he could see Crocodile begin to break out in cold sweat, eyes twitching and mouth quivering, that proud man crumbling without some kind of filter to keep things under control. It almost made Doflamingo let go of the legs, just so he could drop down and hold on to Crocodile. But no, this was better. _Way better._

Doflamingo held on tight to Crocodile, pulling out a few inches before smacking himself right back inside, reveling when he heard Crocodile utter a low groan. He pulled out again, faster, and about halfway out, watching Crocodile's face burn and twist with emotion, spotting his erection dripping with clear precum, and he slammed himself right back in, down to the base, this time earning a delicious moan from the older man.

He was definitely losing it. Crocodile could feel each thrust into him echo and stretch across his body, consuming each nerve with an unbearable amount of pleasure, a smack of pain. Crocodile couldn't move his own hips, not with Doflamingo holding on with all his strength. Each and every time too, that burning manhood always found it way to rub and torment Crocodile's delicate insides, for just a second (though it also felt like a forever), before pulling out and shoving it's way back in, all without Crocodile's say in the manner. It was insufferable. One of Doflamingo's hands let go of him and found it's way down to his aching penis. Crocodile raised his head up, watching Doflamingo struggle to multitask with his rough, unforgiving thrust, all while trying to stroke and massage the needy, wet organ. He saw the head get covered with the large hand, rubbing and squeezing the tip, and Crocodile's top half going completely numb of all other sensations that didn't involve him being used or getting used up.

Doflamingo watched Crocodile's face continue to react to his touch. He continued to ram himself against the man, feeling a developing friction, as well as a hot tightness that was starting up in his lower region, signifying an end to this ecstasy. He continued his hand job, working up and down Crocodile's cock, watching the man's exasperation, how he just barely kept himself from losing it, even with all these distractions. Doflamingo felt runny liquid hit his hand, and he wondered if he could aim Crocodile's penis just right and catch a taste when he came. Doubtful, but he would have plenty more opportunities to try. This stuff had a habit of shortening resting periods; he might very be lucky enough to have Crocodile cum on his face, or the other way around.

The thought brought him to the edge. Of all things. Damn.

Doflamingo let his nails dig into Crocodile's flesh, not caring if they caused pain or not, his body reflexively becoming more brutal as his movements became more rapid, each thrust going nice and deep inside, feeling and suffocating around pleasurable muscles. He listened to the loud, wet sound of his body hitting Crocodile's, the man reacting with heavy breathing or a distressed moan, those lidded eyes turning red with confusion, his hand feeling how stiff Crocodile was, how he _made him_ get there, and then Doflamingo felt his body burst. It was like an eruption, but not nearly as fast as he was accustomed to. Doflamingo's reaction started the same; he jerked and had no choice but to let go of Crocodile, his hand now holding the rest of him up as he cracked a weak smile, breathing rapidly though his grin as the creation of some universe took place in front of him, his body drenched with euphoria, his hips swaying weaker and weaker as he filled Crocodile, feeling the man respond all around him, Doflamingo's mind and body going numb. He listened to Crocodile weakly spitting out a swear, feeling a small burst of heat him across the chest, causing Doflamingo to look down at the surprisingly abundant mess splashed mostly across his shirt, and dripping down his hand and Crocodile's twitching penis.

Doflamingo uttered a soft moan, feeling the remains of his orgasm exit him and enter his equally exhausted lover, his legs undergoing that same problem Crocodile had not too long ago. He pulled out and rested himself on the bed, almost too eager to pass out and let the day go on without him. His mind was quick to change though, a good thing too. Almost immediately after he felt a wave of new desire hit him all over, this time less physical, but much more needy. He turned his head, watching Crocodile come out of from the aftermath, looking just as defeated and satisfied as Doflamingo currently felt. He grabbed hold. Crocodile let him.

Doflamingo kicked off his slips-ons. Crocodile's head began to spin. Another trip? There seemed to be no end to it.

The older Shichibukai stared up at the ceiling, listening to the sounds of panting, feeling Doflamingo hold on to him, trying to drag their tired bodies up the bed so that their legs wouldn't hang off. The pillows were miles away. The heavy breathing continued, and Crocodile found that it was very easy for his mind to recover from the effects of sex, replacing that afterglow with new curiosity, exhaustion with a worse tickle and warmth that made him smile. Luckily Doflamingo was busy cuddling to notice this. Crocodile could hear and feel Doflamingo breathing in the room's new scent, already quite mixed in with the smell of too many flowers and summery, tropical air.

Hands found their way through messy dark hair. Crocodile sighed and did his best to ignore that childish behavior of Doflamingo's. Another hand grabbed the heavy arm that carried the hook, holding on briefly before gently petting and sliding across the wrinkled sleeve and stopping where part of the arm became prosthetic, and then going back up again. It was nice. This was actually kind of nice.

Crocodile pushed Doflamingo off of him, letting his hand mess with the buttons of the man's shirt. He could see the mess he had left, small stains that would result in Doflamingo having to change outfits for the rest of the day. His head was spinning. Crocodile stopped just as he finished with the blond's top, and he went back to a resting position. Doflamingo sat himself upright and tore the shirt off, wiping away any mess that remained on his chest and Crocodile's.

He tossed the shirt across the room. That tired feeling was beginning to dissipate, replaced with fuzzy circles of rainbow and colors Doflamingo had not seen before. He sighed through his nose, wishing he could remove the rest of his and Crocodile's clothing before it was too late. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Crocodile was on his side, falling into the fetal position.

"You too?" Doflamingo asked. Crocodile nod his head, hand reaching deep into the covers as he blinked a few times. The hook lay limp. Doflamingo stood up and hurried with his pants, pulling them down his legs before falling back into the bed. He crawled over to Crocodile, still determined to undress the man. He wasn't feeling so wasted, so used up. Odds were they could go for another round in about twenty minutes, maybe half hour…assuming someone would get out of the next hallucination to save the other.

"I'm feeling pretty good," Doflamingo said aloud. He sat right next to Crocodile's limp body, eyes glazed, a few twitches the only sign that the man might be with him. It was doubtful. Doflamingo looked around him and could detect that he was being watched. He laughed, letting a hand hover above the first button. "Tell me you're not letting this get to you, Crocodile?"

He could feel hands hold on to him, cradling him, making him feel so safe and young. Doflamingo turned around, spotting nothing, but feeling every bit of it. His naked body yearned for real warmth and continuous comfort. He tried to ignore it, sure of himself that he could fight this on his own, and then get Crocodile out of it. He tried undoing the first button, but then Crocodile turned around, once again resting on his back, his dazed expression resting on him.

Doflamingo pouted. "You had to take two cups," he muttered, looking away. That feeling of hands all over him felt so real. He looked down and spotted the tired left arm dragging across the bed, the hook grazing against Doflamingo's leg. The gold blurred and mixed with the colors of royalty that made up the bed covers. When Doflamingo raised his head back up the other arm was already lifted, with the hand reaching out, those pretty fingers once again stretched out. A millions hands reaching and grabbing him, Doflamingo decided he'd let just one more have at him. He flopped down on the bed, right next to Crocodile, wrapping himself around the man, resting on top to make the most of his body heat, not caring that their legs still hung over the bed. He took the hand with him, eyes on the many rings that decorated Crocodile's fingers, and then on the tired, yet crazed eyes staring at him. Feeling every being's touch all over him, Doflamingo pressed his trembling lips against the ring finger, just barely holding on to his fading sanity before giving that final, exhilarating exhale.


	4. Chapter 4

Crocodile lay hidden underneath a messy layer of bed sheets, his right hand exposed and manipulated against his lax will, fingers curling in and out while their blond manipulator watched with the upmost fascination.

"We should go out tomorrow night," Doflamingo muttered, his face hidden from Crocodile's limited view. The words sounded so quick; even though he was sure Doflamingo was slurring them out. He closed his eyes, letting his head spin a bit before humming out a sound. "The nightlife is absolutely amazing…"

In and out, in and out: Crocodile peeked through gaps and stared lazily at the way Doflamingo tried to force his hand. He'd stare for a few minutes before letting his mind disappear, the euphoria dragging him back into the strange warm world, sinking further, until something pulled him back out, Doflamingo or a small distraction.

Both were startled to discover that the day was beginning to wane, the warm air subtly decreasing and bringing in the occasional cool breeze. Neither were prepared for it, and now both rested under the comforting sheets, playing with one another, only breaking when it got too hot for each other, or when someone decided to just bathe in the remains of the drug flowing inside of them.

Spotting golden eyes, Doflamingo let his grasp on the hand go, watching it slump back and bringing itself back inside, hiding with the rest of the body. He grinned, no longer content on a hand _just_ brushing up against him, holding him, or lightly playing with his hair, and brought himself down, his face covering the small entrance to Crocodile's dark world. He had been craving another taste for a while now, but this time he longed for that feeling inside of him. He still wanted that hand gripping on to him, but he wanted to be possessed. He was still high. He wanted to feel what Crocodile had felt twice already. He wanted his turn before it was too late.

"You want to fuck me?" he asked, his shaking body allowing just enough light to hit and cause the golden ones to temporarily glow and glimmer.

Crocodile was more aware than he had been some time ago. He was sure that they had already peaked, and from this point onward it would be a slow decrease back towards sanity. Even then, the body didn't seem to care, and he and Doflamingo seemed to be craving physical attention at a much larger rate. The need for a break between sex had drastically shortened. This wasn't to say he was always in the mood for it. Strangely enough Crocodile was enjoying Doflamingo's perverted hands grabbing hold and molesting a part of him more than anything else.

Doflamingo dove in before Crocodile could protest. He lifted the warm covers and buried his face against Crocodile's, his lips immediately sucking on Crocodile's bottom. Crocodile winced from the light, but was happily distracted by the affection given. Doflamingo pulled the sheets further, his hand resting against Crocodile's lower stomach, fingers tapping against the skin and hair, a burst of tantalizing sensations constantly teasing the older man. It _was_ Doflamingo's turn.

"What do you want?" Crocodile finally asked the younger pirate.

"Do me face to face," Doflamingo half demanded, half begged. He lifted his head up just enough for Crocodile to see the excited look in his eyes. Crocodile wanted to remain covered. He really didn't feel like putting in the extra effort. He felt Doflamingo's hand continue to slowly drag itself against his heated skin, stopping just inches away from his manhood. The stupid grin on Doflamingo's face let him know just how aware and daring the blond was in his teasing. "I wanna see that look on your face when you come."

Crocodile lifted his head up just enough to see where Doflamingo's hand was. "Go ahead," he muttered, lifting a tired hand and gesturing the man towards his midsection.

Doflamingo pouted. "Doesn't seem fair if I do all the work now, does it?" He lowered himself back down, planting a long kiss on the man's forehead. "You've had your fun…now let me have mine."

Crocodile groaned, longing for a smoke. "Spoiled prince," he remarked.

"You're certainly one to talk," Doflamingo replied. Crocodile was just about to reply, but the door knocked. Doflamingo immediately responded, calling out to whomever was on the other side, asking them to just leave the food. Crocodile winced. They had to know what was going on by now, the older Shichibukai thought while Doflamingo continued to pull at the blankets and bother him with his demands.

"A special delivery," he heard the blond remark.

"I'm afraid to find out," Crocodile tiredly replied back. He heard Doflamingo chuckle. Crocodile blinked, counting the seconds it took for his vision to return to normal watching Doflamingo's blurred arm reach out, hand dangling over, fingers outstretched, invisible strings wrapping around the doorknob and struggling to turn it open.

"A new pinnacle of laziness," Crocodile commented, feeling almost compelled to get up and open the door for the blond.

"I don't see you walking over and opening the door," he heard Doflamingo remark. The lock unlatched the door open by a few inches. Doflamingo grinned at the sight while Crocodile reminded him the issuesof actually dragging the cart into the room without making a mess. He watched Doflamingo go at the door again, trying to pull it open another several inches before giving up and tossing himself back into the bed, leaving Crocodile to get up and finish the job.

Doflamingo lifted his head up from the pillow, peering at Crocodile's naked body sneaking over to the open door. His nose buried itself into the bed as his eyes lingered on small marks leftover from previous romantic attacks. He let his gaze rest on one spot, then another, until finally Crocodile got too close to the door, and out of his own concern, let his form dissipate, taking that small pleasure away from Doflamingo.

It was another array of fancy treats, but this time there was far less sweets adorning the plates, and instead of a suspicious teapot there was a bottle of wine, along with some water. Doflamingo could see Crocodile eyeing the latter, and though Doflamingo knew that nothing was laced in it, he kept silent and watched with some enjoyment as the older man closed the door behind him, picking up the clear glass bottle and inspecting it.

"Thirsty?" Doflamingo laughed out a taunt. Crocodile huffed, pacing the bottle back on the tray. Doflamingo laughed again, his hand reaching out and pulling at Crocodile's hook with his tight, invisible grasp.

"Get back into bed," Doflamingo ordered, his blue eyes filling up with reawakened desire. His entire body came back to life, nerves suddenly forgetting the comforts of the bed sheets and yearning for more physical contact. He rolled over on to his back, his upside-down smile earning a frown from the older man, and another hand reaching out, trying to grab a hold of a hesitant right hand. He didn't let it get to him when he felt his strings pull and break under shifting sand. He felt light headed. Sand was twirling up in the air, moving away from the cart filled with all sorts of delectable, resting and floating in front of the bed, right where Doflamingo's arms hung at the end.

The man stared up at the ceiling, feeling particles solidify and drag lightly across his neck, forming into cool fingers that seemed so close to grabbing and choking him. Doflamingo watched two gold eyed appear in the thick, dangerous fog above him, his entire body going numb when he caught the glimpse of gold in the corner of his eye.

"Is there anything in the drinks I should worry about?" Crocodile asked.

Doflamingo chuckled. "You can drink without worry," he answered. "Besides, out particular fungus doesn't work well for a long term high. The body builds a quick tolerance. I'd have to wait a few days before I could surprise you with it again."

Crocodile eyed the blond carefully, letting his rest on the man's cheek as he tried to recall what Doflamingo had said a few hours ago. Even with the hallucinations growing more mild, concentrating was difficult, but he was sure Doflamingo had mentioned wanting to make this trip of theirs last for the remainder of his stay. While Doflamingo cooed and relished his touch, Crocodile looked over his shoulder, staring at the trays and spotting the few selections of desserts.

Maybe it was the drugs, or maybe he was sober enough to harness a grudge, but Crocodile pulled himself away from the blond, not caring and ignoring the pleas for him to return, kneeling down and staring at sweet breads and cakes that decorated a plate on the silver cart.

He heard Doflamingo shift in the bed. "We can eat later…."

Crocodile pinched a small bit of cinnamon cake, letting the mixture rub between his finger and thumb as a thin, cruel smile grew and spread across his face. He stared at his thumb, not the least bit surprised by the oily content that remained. He didn't need to bring it to his mouth to know what it was. He could smell it; bitter, earthy, and oh so familiar.

"Next time," he said, standing up and walking over back to the bed, "I want you to just roll a cigar…"

"Hmm?" Doflamingo flipped himself over and spotted the small cake in the man's hand. He pouted. They weren't supposed to be eating that, not quite yet. Not while still so very high on another drug.

"The smoke taste fine, if not just a little bitter," Crocodile commented, sitting himself back down on the bed, right next to Doflamingo's shivering form. "Fool me once...I refuse to believe that you're this stupid." He peered down and stared at the nervous looking man. Crocodile smiled, already detecting the blond's sudden awareness of the situation. He was fine with that; it would mean less work on his part. He offered the treat to Doflamingo. "Eat," he commanded.

Doflamingo stared at the small piece of cake. That was two servings, at least. Sharing it between two would have been more than enough, but the look on Crocodile's face suggested this was a snack solely for him. He nervously chuckled, letting his hand slide across the older mans leg, trying to change the topic with sexual arousal. "I'm not that kind of hungry," he replied, his hand just inches away before Crocodile moved himself away.

Gold eyes leered down at him. "Eat it."

As high as he was, Doflamingo knew better than to take the cake from the man. "It's too early," he said. "And I haven't had anything to eat in awhile…"

"I know," Crocodile said. "Which is why I want you to have it now."

Doflamingo frowned. "I'll get sick with the munchies…"

"Good thing your green haired friend left so much food," Crocodile replied, slowly raising his hook in a feigned attempt to get the blond to start eating. "How thoughtful of her…"

"Even if I take it now…it'll be a good half hour before I feel a goddamn thing," Doflamingo said. He had hoped this bit of information would deter Crocodile from trying to force feed him the laced cake, but instead he moved right back up to Doflamingo, lowering just above the man's hectic face.

"How fortunate that you've just offered yourself to me," the man said. Doflamingo felt something soft and moist being placed on top of his chest. Crocodile sighed, feeling his head race with another burst of endorphins, added now with hungry pheromones, fighting it all as he moved himself over so that he could the blond to bend under his newly founded will."Now we've time to kill before it hits you."

Of course Doflamingo knew what was going on. The moment he felt Crocodile shift over and move above him, he knew that the man was trying to coerce him into making the same stupid mistake had done a while ago. But even with this knowledge, the sight of Crocodile hovering over him, those fierce eyes looking down at him in the same manner a god would to a mortal, left Doflamingo feeling almost famished, blood immediately rushing down and stiffening his penis to full mass.

"Someone's bitter," he whispered.

"Don't act like you're upset," Crocodile remarked, an evil smirk spreading across his face and leaving Doflamingo feeling so helpless to stop himself from taking a bite. He pulled himself back up, repositioning himself so that Doflamingo would know how close he was to receiving. The older man's smirk disappeared for a moment, with Crocodile falling into a minor trance, only for a few seconds, and once it was over the man looked down, spotting Doflamingo's erection, stiff and burning for attention. He chuckled. "Not upset at all…" Doflamingo hissed a sigh as he felt cool fingertips rest along his inner thigh. "You know what you have to do now," he heard Crocodile taunt.

"Well, fuck me," Doflamingo huffed, feeling static rush and collect throughout his body.

"Well, no, not yet," he heard Crocodile reply. And then came laughter. Doflamingo pulled his lips in, wishing he wasn't already so high, otherwise he might have had to will to go against the man's orders.

But then he felt cold metal touch the tip of his cock.

_Pure agony._

Doflamingo cried out. "Fuck!" He grabbed the cake resting on his chest and crammed about half of it into his mouth. He winced while Crocodile broke into laughter, holding on to Doflamingo's leg to support himself while the hook was pointed at him. Doflamingo had taken too big of a bite and could detect that earthy, oily bitterness in the back of his throat. He held in the food, swallowing bits of it at a time, blinking continuously to stop any tears from properly forming.

Circles filled with psychedelic changing colors began to take shape as Doflamingo wiped his mouth, staring nervously at his hand and the remaining piece of cinnamon cake. He wondered if sex would have any affect on his poor metabolism, and whether or not he'd even get to enjoy the effect of the first drug before the second took hold and pushed him into a state of blissful ignorance. The gold hook reentered his vision. Doflamingo sighed as he watched it move and gesture at him to finish the treat. He felt the hand gripping his leg digs its fingers into the flesh. He wondered if Crocodile's own desire would get the better of him.

He decided to just shove the rest in his mouth, knowing full well that there wasn't enough spices to shade the taste, and quickly chewed and swallowed before his saliva made the strong taste too much to stomach.

He heard Crocodile emit a low chuckle. "You're always full of surprises," Doflamingo coughed out. He licked his lips while Crocodile lowered back down, his right hand supporting his weight as he offered his left arm to Doflamingo.

Doflamingo stared at the weapon resting in front of him. "Even after all of these years, " he added, reaching out and roughly grabbed the base of the prosthetic, still a little upset at the overwhelmingly cold touch it had given him. Crocodile made no remark as Doflamingo rushed through undoing the harness that kept the hook and arm attached, rolling his eyes as Doflamingo shoved it into his chest.

"Don't be such a child," Crocodile muttered, staring at Doflamingo with his usual lidded expression. It was so much easier with him back in control. He took the hook and placed it on top of a pillow, careful to make sure nothing would come of it during their next round of lovemaking. He could feel himself starting to come down. It was getting easier to think. Nevertheless, the world around him still seemed to carry that layer of shine that told him he was still a few hours away from becoming completely sober again, and with Doflamingo underneath him, panting like a animal in heat, it was getting harder for the more refined Shichibukai to refrain from doing anything too vulgar.

He started with the larger man's jawline. He brought himself down, left arm supporting part of his weight, Doflamingo's incredibly hot body carrying the rest, his heaving chest tickling the older man's. His hand was all over the blond's short locks, pulling and tugging and taking whatever reaction he could get, whether it was a whine or a groan, pleasure or pain, while lapping up the taste of sweat and skin from the man's well defined jaw. Doflamingo lifted a leg up. Crocodile could feel his own erection rub against Doflamingo's moist skin.

"Mmm, you're stabbing me," Doflamingo whined. He felt thin lips rub against his Adam's apple, sucking and nipping his neck. His body ached. His mind was floating, watching everything taking place. "Are you going to fuck me, or continue lapping me up like some dog?"

Crocodile lifted his head just enough to make eye contact with Doflamingo. "You want that nasty mouth to get smacked?" he asked.

"Where I'm headed, you might be doing me a favor," Doflamingo replied. He felt fingers curls and pull at his roots. He stared lovingly into the golden eyes, feeling his soul getting ripped out from his insides. He pursed his lips together and brought them to Crocodile's. "A few good smacks…I'm already turned on."

Crocodile sighed. "You sound like a whore."

Heavy arms wrapped around Crocodile's shoulders. "Make an honest man out of me," Doflamingo begged.

"Oh, Doffy," Crocodile said, shaking his head. "There's only so much I'm capable of." And then he snorted. Doflamingo covered his face to muffle his laughter. Both men had to stop in order to keep themselves under control of hysterics.

"You're so full of shit," the blond commented. He felt his smile being attacked by warm lips. There was more of that annoying hair pulling, and a left arm pressed against his right, a hand missing out on what could have been wonderful attention. His stomach was starting to feel heavy. "Hurry up," he whispered into Crocodile's ear.

"We've got some time," Crocodile cruelly replied. Doflamingo made it apparent that he didn't appreciate the humor, and Crocodile quickly caught on that enough torment had been had. He stared at Doflamingo's unusually harsh expression and decided that he'd back away and finally give him what he had been begging for.

"Fine," the older man said coolly, pulling himself off of Doflamingo in order to find the lubricant.

Doflamingo waited, lifting his arms up and stretching them, feeling absolutely fantastic aside from the obvious neglect taking place between his legs. He'd blink and watch the blur start and fade all around him. His body would shake and he'd feel every vibration of it, the sensation driving up his spine and heating his body up with comfort. The sheets beneath him were warm and so soft. He thought about sand. He was sure he was sinking into it, quicksand, nice and hot, and so soothing up until the final moments where he wouldn't be able to breath. He felt an arm separate his legs. Doflamingo grabbed on to the sheets, wondering if Crocodile had anything to do with this? The cake was sinking further inside of him, it wouldn't be too long before he started feeling the effects, and right now the sand was pulling him in.

Two fingers laced with oil pressed and rubbed against his entrance. Surprised, Doflamingo's body jumped a bit, his cock twitching and aching. He exhaled heavily through his nose, vision going out as he felt Crocodile's fingers work their way inside of him, careful and too caring, unlike Doflamingo, spreading melting oil as far as they could. Doflamingo could see it all happening in his mind. He thought about it and the ache became a bit too much to bear, so he brought a hand down to his own manhood, rubbing the head frantically as he felt fingers gently rub inside of him.

He heard a soft sigh. "At this rate you'll be finished before I even start."

Doflamingo covered his reddened face, a finger feeling the heat emitting from his ears. "Who's fault is that now?" he sarcastically asked aloud. He felt Crocodile's fingers pull out, stopping and grabbing him by the buttocks. There was some pain, but the pleasure masked the majority of it, and Doflamingo couldn't help but want to giggle at the way Crocodile was treating him. He stared at that slightly annoyed face, and took in the fact that there was no hiding that desire and hunger for flesh, and reveled in it. A bite of that cake and Crocodile could very well have ended up hitting him, and Doflamingo probably would have been more than fine with it.

Crocodile raised a brow. "What are you looking at?" he asked.

"Nothing," the man lied. "Just waiting patiently for you to once again grace my presence." He lifted his right leg up, legs spread wide. Crocodile, a little dazed, but very much on target, moved up, letting the larger man rest his leg on his left shoulder, while Crocodile let his hand slide down Doflamingo's left, suddenly no longer bothered by his smart remarks. He watched Doflamingo's hand lift up, exposing his erect penis, tip moist with precum, fingers glistening in it, Doflamingo's own eyes resting on the small mess before bringing his hand back to the sheets. Crocodile supposed he ought to have made a comment on how disgustingly desperate Doflamingo was right now. Crocodile could have said a million different insults. Instead he took the other man's leg, figuring in about ten minutes or so Doflamingo would be silent, or at the very least slightly more agreeable.

Crocodile positioned himself right in front of the man's prepped entrance. Doflamingo raised his head up, trying to catch what was going on. He felt it before anything else, and with the tip penetrating his insides, Doflamingo was forced back into the bed, fingers curling inward as he let out a whimper. This was not something he was accustomed too, and even with the influence of the drugs there was still some pain associated with the first few inches. There was a bit of friction to begin with; Crocodile was thick, and only one of them had been properly lubricated, but then soon that heated sting began to dissipate, and Doflamingo was left feeling like something was melting in between him, oozing and running down his legs, soaking and dripping and causing him to shiver and smile, until his toes curled for too long, going numb.

The first thrust was incredible. Crocodile hit that bundle of nerves on the first go, sending an explosion of pleasure up and across Doflamingo. The blond couldn't begin to hide his delight, reaching out and grabbing what he could of the smaller man, his facing burning, face aching with glee as Crocodile continued to fuck him, each burst of pleasure mixing with the last until Doflamingo couldn't feel anything else but the ending result of Crocodile using up his body. Crocodile was good with his accuracy; a result of having to use his one and only hand to either support him or hold on to a part of the larger man. His pride couldn't get to him, but he watched with some interest as Doflamingo's eyes went lidded, staring up into nothing, smiling and whimpering at the same time. He loved it. Each little cry drove him to move faster, harder against Doflamingo's swaying hips, hard wet smacks resulting in already tight muscles squeezing all around him. He didn't have to see Doflamingo's swollen member to know he was getting the job done without a single touch. He could hear it and feel it all around him.

Doflamingo held on to Crocodile, feeling his mind sink under a fine layer of sand. He reached out, taking deep breathes, careful to not let any of it fall inside. Even though it was quicksand, and even though he was so close to drowning in it, the man felt so calm and at ease. His body was numb of any pain. The heat from Crocodile and the expanding desert around him made it nice and warm. Despite his uncomfortable position, he was relaxed enough for Crocodile to penetrate him nice and deep, and yet somehow each and every time Doflamingo was crying out, body twitching and reacting to the older man's vigor.

During mid arch, his eyes landed on the garden. The sun was lowering, just enough for the sky's light blue shade to become darker, some other shades of light purple and orange began to creep their way into the colorful scenery. Doflamingo felt Crocodile use him like some kind of toy. He stared at the sun, lavished in the thought of such a reduction, his lost humanity, watching the ball of fire bloom and expand across the horizon, and even though Doflamingo was just some man's fucktoy he couldn't help but envision a trip to the fields later. Something romantic once this was all over, assuming the mixing of two drugs wouldn't leave him with a bad hangover.

Doflamingo felt the back of his throat suddenly go tight. He was sure he wasn't about to cry. The sand that had surrounded him vanished and Doflamingo was left resting on the bed, muscles burning from twisting, his back arched and chest moist from saliva trailed across his skin. Beyond his heavy exhales he could make out parts of Crocodile. His stomach turned and he was reminded of the stupid cake he had allowed himself to consume not too long ago. Doflamingo knew it would probably be creeping up soon. Right now there was intense heat creeping up inside of him.

Crocodile smacked against him, and then Doflamingo had no choice but to shut his eyes, feeling a blast of vibrations taking place all throughout his body. "Oh, ah–fuck!" Doflamingo could feel his entire body going tight, wanting nothing more than to curl up while everything began to build and coil inside of him.

Crocodile was about to remark on the closed eyes, but then quickly saw what was about to happen, his brow raising and a small grin developing as he excitedly continued his current rhythm. He felt the blond shake beneath him, watching the skin burn red. He kept an eye on the younger man's hands, making sure they didn't reach for his erection. Finally, Doflamingo came, nice and loud, crying out an exasperated sigh before his body stiffened up, shaking from overstimulation of the prostate. Crocodile grabbed the man's leg, stopping just as Doflamingo's penis began to ejaculate, a copious amount shooting out before reducing to a dribble. His jaw lowered as he saw the erection droop a little, but otherwise remain relatively stiff.

Crocodile grin spread across his face at this rare achievement. "I guess I was right," he muttered. He reached out and grabbed the semi-erect penis, earning a soft moan from Doflamingo. The larger man lifted his head up, eyes watery, chest still heaving from the aftermath. Crocodile squeezed the base, moving his fingers gently to test out the nerves, a little surprised to see Doflamingo grow hard all over again. He chuckled. "What a little whore you've become."

"Takes one to know…" Doflamingo sighed, sinking back into the bed before he could finish. He body was shivering, sweating cold sweat and feeling as though their session had lasted several hours, not minutes. He could certainly feel it now, a light, feathery feeling creeping up his spin and into his tired mind. There was nothing he could do about it. And now he felt Crocodile bringing his overly sensitive cock back to life, prepping it up for orgasm number two. Doflamingo couldn't protest, not with Crocodile still hard and inside of him. He wanted to go limp and let Crocodile finish up inside or all over him, and then die. He was practically in heaven as it was.

"That's your comeback?" he heard Crocodile ask. "How disappointing…"

Doflamingo tried to raise one of his hands up, grab hold and mess with the older man's will, but couldn't even bring himself to finish the thought without feeling so exhausted.

"Wrap your legs around me." Doflamingo obeyed, and no sooner did he latch back on to Crocodile did he feel the same torment recommence, hot and hard penis rubbing against his prostate, reawakening that sensitive organ of his, but this time resulting in a quicker buildup. With Doflamingo holding on, Crocodile was able to continue stimulating the larger man with his hand, providing some mercy as he roughly fucked Doflamingo's lax form. He found himself enjoying the view far more than Doflamingo, watching the man's expression change as a silent explosion took place in his mind, the signs of another high taking place beginning to show with another dumb smile forming. But the world was spinning around Crocodile, and he was finding it harder to concentrate on the crumbling man beneath him, his own body near finishing.

Doflamingo felt the movement, but the actual sensation seemed so far away. Crocodile fastened his pace, and then he realized the man was grabbing on to him as best as he could with just a left arm, right hand shaking and struggling to pleasure his own numbed manhood, his body only seeming to detect hot spurts marking him. He brought his hands over to his face, covering it and letting his hot breath surround him as he listened to Crocodile panting above him, his hips coming to a halt, his hand milking another orgasm out of Doflamingo that was certainly being felt, but not in the way the man could normally detect. It was so numb, so numb because he was drowning in a never-ending wave of stimulation.

He knew Crocodile was pulling out of him, knew he was touching him, commenting on the strange new trip his mind had entered, even detecting some sense of Crocodile ripping his arms away from his face, forcing the blond's eyes open with his low, soothing voice. He could see the golden eyes staring up at him, mocking him while still loving him, but somehow it all seemed so insignificant, so far away, and so very meaningless.

Crocodile pressed a finger against Doflamingo nose, letting some childish antic take place as he stared at a completely dazed expression. His kissed lips that did not react to his own, soft pink flesh merely shivering and following his own, perhaps out of reflex. Letting the crueler part of his heart take hold, Crocodile grabbed the man, laughing quietly between the two of them as he enjoyed his own mild high, whispering into Doflamingo's ear, "you're really high right now, aren't you?"

* * *

It took about two hours for Crocodile come down. By then he was thirsty for tobacco, and the very first thing he did after dressing was go outside to have a smoke, suddenly unwilling to spread his ash amongst the lovely adorned Dressorsan room. Past the garden he knew there lay a city full of wonderful life, parties, drinking and dancing. Sober, he partly regretted wasting an entire day in bed, but somehow could not bring himself to be truly upset over the matter. He knew he had a couple days more to experience this county's extravagances, and, admittedly, he had enjoyed spending his time with the wasted blond.

Speaking of which, Crocodile brought the cigar back into his mouth as he crept back over to the bed, sitting himself on the side of the bed where Doflamingo lay.

The poor fool had taken more than he could process. Crocodile wanted nothing more than to comment on the subject. They _were_ getting too old for these juvenile activities, but much like everything else, he couldn't bring himself to say such things. Crocodile closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath of heavy fumes, letting it rest in his lungs for some seconds before exhaling. He placed the cigar over on a coaster before laying on the bed, grabbing bed sheets and Doflamingo, burying his face into some warm blankets covering the man's neck.

He had made sure not to be so cruel as to overfeed or over stimulate the younger pirate. Even after Doflamingo was left high on just one drug, Crocodile refrained from being too cruel, the surroundings of the country a constant reminder that time between them was limited. If he regretted one thing, it was the second helping of edibles, because although Doflamingo was so affectionate and charming under the influences, there was very little the two of them could do outside of the castle walls.

"I think, perhaps," Crocodile said into the sheets, feeling Doflamingo stir underneath them, a hand poking out and reaching for him, unable to find the man that was just inches away, "that as long as you abstain from such childish antics and commit to recreating this country in your image, then perhaps we can make time to see each other before the year's end." His arms weakened as Doflamingo shifted more in the sheets, turning himself around and staring at Crocodile with dry reddish eyes.

He grabbed on the moment Doflamingo's movement eased, suddenly feeling as though time was running out. "We're warlords," he said to Doflamingo. He saw the eyes divert away from his own. Crocodile waited before adding the dreaded words, "and we're only going to become more busy as time progresses.

"This was…admittedly fun," he continued, resting his forehead against the younger man's, letting the room begin to fill with the smoky scent of his cigar, "but you know why we can't do these things anymore, right?"

Doflamingo lifted his head up, answering the man in the form of a kiss. Crocodile's lidded eyes closed, feeling the bitter realization taking place through desperate sucking, arms and hands fighting to grab hold through so many layers of cloth, forever out of reach.

Doflamingo pulled his lips away, mouth open as he then asked, "…Do you truly mean all of that?"

"Hmm?"

Red, dry eyes blinked at him. "You think I can reform an entire country in _less_ than a year?" Doflamingo asked.

Crocodile reached over and grabbed his cigar, masking his true intentions as he placed it back in his mouth, the taste of the fumes calming him down momentarily as Doflamingo waited for this response. He exhaled, letting the smoke trail upwards. The blond's eyes followed, tired and amused at the sight. "Do you really think," Crocodile said, twirling the cigar between two fingers, "that I'd waste my time with you if I didn't think you were capable of such things?"

Doflamingo was thankful he was so out of it; otherwise he'd might have let some of those more embarrassing emotions slips through. His lips curled inward, his throat burning from the very Crocodile-like compliment. He had to blink a few times in order to stop himself from exposing himself. Sure, Crocodile was watching this, but Doflamingo wouldn't dare break his usual persona even in this case. He sniffed; wrinkling his nose in hopes of tricking the older man to thinking it was just an itch or tickle. "What would you like to do tomorrow?" he asked the man, his shaking voice a result of intense high, not that stupid feeling called love.

Crocodile shrugged, taking another deep inhale out of his cigar. Doflamingo watched as he grabbed the coaster, letting his ash drop into it instead of all over to room. "Whatever you find agreeable," he finally answered. "You know this place better than I do."

Doflamingo nudged himself closer to Crocodile. It bothered him that the man was fully clothes again, save for the coat and ascot, but he supposed this shift of what was usual no longer mattered. He stared out, looking at the setting of purple and deep blue skies, an ocean that once held the fond memory of a gigantic, blooming sun.

"Would you like to see the flower fields tomorrow?" he asked. He made no mention of how lovely it looked during the early hours, or how the winds made the entire areas taste of perfume. His entire body shook with anticipation for Crocodile's answer, which came so quickly, and yet sounded so calm and smooth, with another fine trail of smoke quickly following it.

"I'd like that."


End file.
